


If You Don't Want This

by MizJoely



Series: SherlollyPrompts [35]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Sherlolly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 10:20:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13809168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizJoely/pseuds/MizJoely
Summary: elennemigo on tumblr asked: Pick a kiss + Sherlolly: when one person says "move away if you don't want this" and the other person moves in for the kiss. Thank you!





	If You Don't Want This

**Author's Note:**

> From this list of kisses: https://mizjoely.tumblr.com/post/171310019617/fictional-kiss-things-that-end-me

"Move away if you don't want this."

The movement is towards, not away; lips meet, eyes slam shut, one set of arms wrap around a slender waist while the other set land on broad, Belstaff-clad shoulders. Large hands slide up a jumper-clad back; small fingers tug curly hair and bring a moan from a long, eminently lickable throat. Urgency grows, bodies press tightly together, the kiss deepens, passion burns.

The outcome, Sherlock notes later as they lay naked and sated in one another's arms, was inevitable.

"From the moment those three little words were exchanged," Molly responds, and he kisses her again, no permission needed this time.


End file.
